wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Ridley
Please don't steal the coding!! __NOEDITSECTION__ Prince Ridley belongs to me! Please don't use him without permission!! Description Prince Ridley appears as a dragon of pure labradorite; a sparkling, deep blue with hints of metallic grey blue and draped with silks of elegant purples and dreamy pinks - the young prince of the kingdom. Bold and stoic eyes of proud gold sets him apart from his family. A handsome snout, a perfectly symmetrical body, and powerful features of strong arms and legs, with slender talons of perfectness identify him as a member of Royalty. Glimmering flecks of deep blues add detail to his perfect body, with a long, slender neck with flickering photophores of powder blue. A perfectly prodigy of royalty, Prince Ridley is handsome and perfectly symmetrical, looking slender, stoic, and fragile, but still muscular, bold, and tough as a diamond, with glimmering scales as reflective as a gemstone. He has pure gold eyes, kind and gentle, yet bold and challenging. Ridley looks exactly what one would think about in a story; the handsome prince saving his people from distress. He acts and looks like a typical prince, handsome, dashing, kind, brave, and stoic, majestic, grand, noble. He has azure membranes, and Ridley looks similar to his mother; deep blue with shades of blue and light powders of blues. Always seen with drapes of silk surround his body, he carries a pair of butterfly swords, a glittering handle of precious metals and a blade of star-steel (a so-called metal made from "fallen stars"), along with a hand-crafted rapier, with the same handle of precious metals and a a thin blade of star-steel. Prince Ridley has a small, silver crown, with elegant weaves that seem like a tiara, and pearls and blue gems attached to his royal garments. He also has a pair of reading spectacles made of pure gold. Personality Although he seems brazen and bold, Prince Ridley is actually quite reclusive, preferring to read and write rather than saving damsels from distress and fighting an army of scavengers, always seen with inquiring eyes of gold darting around. Raised to be the only child and future ruler of the kingdom has taught him to never speak out of turn, and that his subjects come first, making him considerate to others, yet bold and will voice his opinions about something that doesn't seem right to him. Prince Ridley has always been dreaming about becoming a ruler, as it is his duty to lead his kingdom, after his parents' deaths. Being a prince to carry his sole duty has had him to disregard himself completely, except to fulfill his dream. He does have his insecurities, if his mother produces a female. He can be rude to others, and he does hold grudges, but will try to let bygones be bygones. Ridley doesn't talk much, but when he does, he often talks about responsibility and the kingdom's future, often labeling him as boring yet handsome. After the hatching of his little sister, all the training and the kingly duties he had been taught at childhood has left a crumbling dragon, with smashed dreams and broken promises. After the birth of the first daughter of Fullmoon and Tide, the commoners have often called him the False Heir, leaving him with even more insecurities about his future, making him feel even more useless. History (proud's making the story cough) Relationships |-| Fullmoon= While his relationship with his mother is overall shaky, he respects her as a queen. She is a good queen to her citizens, but not a great mother, as she's always busy with her husband with meetings. |-| Tide= Though Ridley's relationship is better with his fathers, Tide is still as busy as his wife, organizing new things to be built and whatnot. He has less respect for his father, as he often lets dragon who need to get punished off the hook. He wishes his father had as much backbone as his mother. |-| Vaquita= Ridley loves his sister very much, and cares for her deeply. Even though he's jealous and regrets her being born, he finds her to be the best sibling he could ask for. He knows that she doesn't want to be queen, but tries to show her the good sides of it. It reminds me even more of his wanting to be king instead of her. |-| Vani= Though he holds a deep respect for his father, Commander Manta, Ridley doesn't like Vani at all. He thinks he's too egoistic and cocky all the time. Not to mention he has the most ANNOYING smug look on his snout at all times. Jerk. |-| Tey= Ridley hasn't spoken to Tey, and doesn't plan to at all. After she raised his hopes, he feels terrible that she sort of lied to him instead of making him panic. He misses her though, and wishes he could talk to her again, but he's too scared of acting like a jerk to her, after all he did. Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+